The field of stream transference of video data is one of the rapidly growing segments in the technologies of data communications. However, present day art has several shortcomings which pose limitations on the services provided by stream video. Current systems employ buffering and multiple retransmissions to guarantee the correct reception of each packet. This leads to high latency in media delivery. These technologies present a tradeoff in which high quality images are transmitted with relatively high latency, and low-latency video decreases video quality.
There is therefore a need for a system and a method for enabling the transmission of high quality video in low-latency. Known in the art are several solutions for providing low-latency transmission of stream video, however, none of these solution enables reducing latency down to 25 msec on standard codecs such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) codecs.